Constitution-Klasse (Primäruniversum)
MK-I= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard OperationsStar Trek Adventures - perations Division Sourcebook • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=San-Francisco-Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=*Klasse-I-Raumschiff *Klasse-IV-RaumschiffStar Trek Adventures - Core Rule Book |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Bonaventure''-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-MKII-Klasse (Bonehomme-Richard-Subklasse) |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=13 (Prototyp: [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution]]) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=288,6 Meter |Referenz_Länge='' '' |Breite=127,1 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=72,6 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=162.425 - 190.000 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=203 - 410 (davon 43 Offiziere) |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=80 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte=3.500 |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 4,00 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 8,00 (für 12 Std.) |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIB-2-Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=PB-32-Mod-3-Warpantrieb (peripher) |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp=FWC-1-Warpgondel |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=PFF-2a-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=*Laserkanonen *6 Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=2 Mk-12-Mod-2-IF-Torpedorampen |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=100 Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl='' '' |Plasmawaffen= |Referenz_Plasmawaffen= |Hülle=R776/A3-Deflektorgitter |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren=Klasse-3-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=M-3-Computersystem (Duotronik) |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=10 |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit= |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=*19.000 MT *70 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 - 18 Jahre |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=10 Shuttles |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=10 x Klasse-F-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Kiellegung=2243 |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst=2245 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung=2265 |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=Ab 2257 |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| Ib= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=San-Francisco-Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=*Klasse-I-Raumschiff *Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-Klasse MKI |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-Klasse MKIc |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=Aufrüstungen |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=288,6 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=127,1 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=72,6 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=190.000 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=430 (davon 43 Offiziere) |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=80 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb= |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 6 (Neue Warpskala) |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 8 (Neue Warpskala) |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=6 (in 2 Gruppen) |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=Deflektorschild |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=8 Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=2 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Plasmawaffen= |Referenz_Plasmawaffen= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren=Klasse-3-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=M-3-Computersystem (Duotronik) |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=10 |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit= |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=19.000 MT |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 Jahre |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar= |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=Nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Kiellegung= |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst= |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| Ic= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort=San-Francisco-Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=*Klasse-I-Raumschiff *Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-Klasse MKIb |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-Klasse MKI |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=Aufrüstungen (2+) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=442,06 Meter'' '' |Referenz_Länge= |Breite= |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe= |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse= |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=203 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere= |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb= |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 6 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 8 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem= |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=6 (in 2 Gruppen) |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=14 Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=2 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Plasmawaffen= |Referenz_Plasmawaffen= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren=Klasse-3-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=M-3-Computersystem (Duotronik) |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=10 |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit= |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung= |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 Jahre |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=Ca. 100 Shuttles, Jäger und Kapseln |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=Staffeln von Klasse-C-Shuttles |ShuttleBild01= |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02=Staffeln von Taktischen Flyern |ShuttleBild02= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03=Staffeln von Landepods |ShuttleBild03= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Kiellegung= |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst= |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=2257 |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung=2258 |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| II= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Herstellungsort=Utopia-Planitia- Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp=Sternenkreuzer |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-MKI-Klasse |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-MKIII-Klasse (Archernar-Subklasse) |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=28 (Prototyp: [[USS Bonhomme Richard (Constitution-Klasse)|USS Bonhomme Richard]]) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=290 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=131 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=73 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=164.600 - 190.000 MT |Referenz_Masse='' '' |Decks=23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=430 (davon 43 Offiziere) |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=60 - 235 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte=3.500 |Referenz_Evakuierte='' '' |Antrieb=Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 6 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= *Warp 7 (Standard-Max.) *Warp 8,00 (für 12 Std.) *Warp 9 (unter Risiko) |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FID-2-/SBE-Impulsantrieb (0,5 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=PB-32-Mod-3-Warpantrieb (peripher) |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp=FWF-1-Warpgondel |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=PFF-2a-/ FSN-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=12'' '' 447/54-Typ-IV- Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren=2 Explosionsphaser |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=6 Mk-12-Mod-2-IF-Torpedorampen |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=100 Typ-VI-B- Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle=R776/A3-Deflektorgitter |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren=Klasse-3-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= *M-4-Computersystem *Duotronik |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter= *6 Standard-Transporter *6 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=ja (Notfall) |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung= *19.500 MT *70 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 - 18 Jahre (Standard) |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=4 - 7 Shuttles |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=12 x Klasse-F-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |ShuttleBild02= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |ShuttleBild03= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |ShuttleBild04= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |ShuttleBild05= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |ShuttleBild06= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |Kiellegung= |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst=2257 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=Ab 2267 |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle=Mehrzweck-Tiefraum- Forschungskreuzer |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| III= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Herstellungsort=Utopia-Planitia- Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-MKII-Klasse (Bonehomme-Richard-Subklasse) |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-MKIV-Klasse (Tikopai-Subklasse) |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=6 (Prototyp: [[USS Achernar (NCC-1732)|USS Achernar]]) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=295 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=131 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=73 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=167.900 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks= |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=430 (davon 43 Offiziere) |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=60 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb= |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIE-2-Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=FWF-1-Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp=FWF-1-Warpgondel |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=FSO-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen= |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren= |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=M-4-Computersystem |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=10 |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl= |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=19.500 MT |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=18 Jahre (Standard) |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=12 Shuttles |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=12 x Klasse-F-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |ShuttleBild02= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |ShuttleBild03= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |ShuttleBild04= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |ShuttleBild05= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |ShuttleBild06= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |Kiellegung= |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst=2267 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=2271 |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| IV= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Herstellungsort=Utopia-Planitia- Flottenwerften |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-MKIII-Klasse (Archernar-Subklasse) |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Constitution''-MKV-Klasse (Enterprise-Subklasse) |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=6 (Prototyp: [[USS Tikopai (NCC-1700)|USS Tikopai]]) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=295 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=131 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=73 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=167.900 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks= |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=430 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=60 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb= |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 6,00 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIE-2-Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Warpsystem=FWF-1-Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp=FWF-1-Warpgondel |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=FSO-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=6 Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=2 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=FP-5-Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Referenz_Hülle= |Tarnung= |Referenz_Tarnung= |Sensoren= |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=M-4-Computersystem |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=11 |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl= |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=19.500 MT |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=18 Jahre (Standard) |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=12 Shuttles |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=12 x Klasse-F-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |ShuttleBild02= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |ShuttleBild03= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |ShuttleBild04= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |ShuttleBild05= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |ShuttleBild06= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |Kiellegung= |Referenz_Kiellegung= |In Dienst=2271 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=2273 |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| V= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller=Shipyard Operations • SF-Division • United Earth Space Probe Agency |Herstellungsort= *San-Francisco- Werften • Trockendock III *Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerften *Salazaar Schiffswerften (4 Raumschiffe/Jahr) |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=*Schwerer Kreuzer (HC) *Schlachtkreuzer (BC) |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell=Klasse-IV-Raumschiff |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger=''Constitution''-MKIV-Klasse (Tikopai-Subklasse) |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger= |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe=55 (Prototyp: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]) |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=302 - 304,8 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=131 - 141,7 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=71,3 - 74 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=167.900 - 170.000 - 210.000 MT |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=21 (A-U) - 23 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=300 - 416 - 428 (davon 72 Offiziere) - 500 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=60 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 7 - 8 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= *Warp 9 (Standard-Max.) *Warp 12 (OCU) |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIE-2-Impulsantrieb von Kloratis Drive Cooperation/RSM-Impulsantrieb (0,75 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=2 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Manövriersystem= |Referenz_Manövriersystem= |Manövrierdüsenanzahl=14 Gruppen |Referenz_Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Warpsystem=LN-64-Mod-3-Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp=FWG-1-Warpgondel |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=PFF-3-/FSP-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen= *6 - 8 RIM-12C-Typ-V- Doppel-Phaseremitter *6 RSM-14-B-Phaseremitter |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=4 verbesserte Mk-6-Mod-1-DF-Torpedorampen |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=100 - 144 Photonentorpedos (Mark-VI, Mark-VII) |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-3-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= *Duotronik-III-Prozessor *Multitronik-M-6 oder -M-7-Aufrüstung |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter=*6 Standard-Transporter *6 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=ja (Notfall) |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= *Nahrungsprozessor von Nutritech Corporation *Aussichtslooge von Chiokis Starship Construction Cooperation |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung= *22.500 MT *80 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 Jahre (Standard) |Referenz_Vorräte= |Hangaranzahl=1 (Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar= *4 - 6 Shuttles *8 Arbeitskapseln |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln= |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01=2+ x Klasse-G-Shuttle |ShuttleBild01=45px |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02=8 x Arbeitsbiene |ShuttleBild02=45px |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |ShuttleBild03= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |ShuttleBild04= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |ShuttleBild05= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |ShuttleBild06= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2273 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung=2378 |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=Ab 2293 |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle=Forschungsschiff |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} Die ''Constitution''-Klasse (auch: Starship-Klasse) ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Schiffe dieser Klasse sind, je nach Aufrüstungsstand, als Forschungsschiffe oder Schwere Kreuzer konzipiert. Die Klingonen klassifizieren sie als Schlachtkreuzer. Geschichte Die MKI-Baureihe Entwicklungsgeschichte Die Entwicklung der ersten Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse beginnt in den 2235, als die Sternenflotte, allem voran Admiral William Jefferies und Captain Robert April, über eine Schiffsklasse nachdenkt, die die Interessen der Föderation am deutlichsten darstellen kann, und sowohl Forschungsschiff als auch Schlachtschiff gleichermaßen in sich vereint. Ein Desginteam unter der Führung von Doktor Lawrence Marvick beschäftigt sich mit dem Aussehen der USS Constitution und legt dem Sternenflotten-Kommando im Jahr 2239 einen Entwurf der Constitution-Klasse vor, der von dem Zeichner Franz Joseph angefertigt wird. miniatur|links|Das neue Flaggschiff der Flotte im Trockendock, um 2243 Der Sternenflottenplan sieht vor, 13 Schiffe der Klasse in den Dienst zu stellen, die von 2245 ab bis 2250 ohne große Umrüstungen und Verbesserungen agieren können. Ein Desginteam unter der Führung von Doktor Lawrence Marvick beschäftigt sich mit dem Aussehen der Klasse und legt dem Sternenflotten-Kommando etwa um das Jahr 2239 einen Entwurf der Constitution-Klasse vor. Vom Aussehen basieren die Schiffe stark auf den frühen irdischen Schiffen der ''NX''-Klasse. Als direkte Vorgängerklasse gilt die ''Bonaventure''-Klasse, die eine Brücke zwischen der NX-Klasse und der Constitution-Klasse schlägt. 2006 gezeigt wurde, nicht mehr überein. Es wird also eine weitere Designvariante nahegelegt, die sich zwischen Der Käfig und dem anfänglichen Aussehen der Originalserie einreiht.}} 2242 kommt das Sternenflotten-Kommando zu dem Entschluss, die Schiffe bauen zu lassen, und erlässt 2243 einen Auftrag an die San-Francisco-Flottenwerft, die damit beginnt, zwei Schiffe jener Klasse zu bauen. Das erste Schiff, das direkt unter der Aufsicht von Admiral Jefferies steht, bekommt später die Registrierung NX-1700 und wird der Tradition nach ''Constitution'' genannt. Das zweite Schiff der Klasse, zu dieser Zeit noch namentlich unbekannt, bekommt die Registrierung NCC-1701. [[Datei:Discovery Enterprise.png|miniatur|links|Die USS Discovery und die USS Enterprise, 2257]] Die Schiffsklasse wird während der Zeit des Großen Erwachens in den Dienst gestellt, als die Sternenflotte ihre Forschungsbemühungen intensiviert. Im Jahr 2244 wird schließlich die Primärhülle der USS Constitution fertiggestellt und zusätzlich mit erweiterten und verbesserten Sensoren und Schilden ausgestattet. Das Schiff tritt seinen Jungfernflug von der Erde nach Babel an, hat an Bord jedoch nur eine kleine Crew, die hauptsächlich aus Kadetten und einigen wenigen Flaggoffizieren besteht. Zusätzlich befinden sich Mitglieder der Diplomatiekorps der Sternenflotte an Bord. Später kehrt das Schiff zu abschließenden Arbeiten ins Trockendock zurück. Ende jenes Jahres 2244 wird das Schiff wegen eines Notfall aus dem Trockendock geholt, da ein klingonischer Spion das Schwesterschiff der USS Constitution, die NX-0002 stielt. Es gelingt dem Schiff den Klingonen aufzuhalten und das zweite Schiff der Constitution-Klasse zurück ins Trockendock zu schleppen. Ende 2244 nimmt die USS Constitution unter dem Kommando von Admirals Jefferies an der Schlacht von Donatu V teil. Dabei hilft das Schiff der [[USS Endeavour (Icarus-Klasse)|USS Endeavour]] und der [[USS Icarus|USS Icarus]] im Orbit von Donatu V. Da das Schiff noch keine Offensivwaffen besitzt, kann es zwar nicht auf die angreifenden Klingonen feuern, rettet jedoch die Crew der [[USS Yorkshire|USS Yorkshire]], was jedoch zu schwersten Beschädigungen führt, sodass das Schiff zu einer ausgedehnten Reparatur geschickt wird. Ein Aushängeschild der Flotte 2245 beginnen die USS Constitution und die USS Enterprise, das neue Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte, mit ihren ersten 5-Jahres-Missionen. Durch den anfänglichen Erfolg der Klasse gibt die Sternenflotte 11 weitere Schiffe der baugleichen Reihe in Auftrag. [[Datei:D7Conni.png|miniatur|links|Die Constitution-Klasse ist ein würdiger Gegner für D7-Schlachtkrezer]] Als die modernsten Schiffe ihrer Zeit verdrängen sie nach und nach die alte ''Ranger''-Klasse aus den Reihen der Flotte, deren Bauprogramm bereits in oder vor den 2240ern beendet wird. Während anfangs nur die Werften über der Erde die Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse produzieren, nehmen später auch die Werften über dem Mars die Produktion auf. 2254 ist das Flaggschiff der Flotte, unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike, nahe dem Talos-System aktiv, als man das Notsignal eines vor 18 Jahren verschollenen Raumschiffs, der [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]], auffängt. Als man ihm nachgeht, entdeckt ein Landetrupp zunächst eine kleine Siedlung der Überlebenden auf Talos IV, die sich jedoch als Illusion der Talosianer herausstellt. Mit ihr bezweckten die Bewohner des Planeten, Captain Pike zu entführen und mit der einzigen wirklichen Überlebenden Vina zusammenzuführen, um die Reife der Menschen zu testen. Erst nach einigen Strapazen und der Entführung von Pikes Nummer Eins und Yeoman J.M. Colt gelingt es dem Captain, sich und die anderen zu befreien. Allerdings bleibt Vina zurück, denn ihre Schönheit ist ebenfalls nur eine Illusion, welche aufrecht erhalten wurde, da Vina den Absturz zwar überlebt hatte, aber von den Talosianern nur zusammengeflickt wurde. Die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] wird als letztes Schiff der MK-I-Baureihe aus den Werften der Föderation entlassen. 2256 baut die Sternenflotte keine Schiffe der ersten Generation mehr, sondern beginnt mit der Einführung einer zweiten Baureihe, nachdem es zu erheblichen Problemen an Bord der USS Enterprise kommt, als diese nach dem Krieg gegen die Klingonen von ihrer Tiefenraummission zurückkehrt. Die MKII-Baureihe Noch während des Kriegs mit den Klingonen im Jahr 2256 gelten die Schiffe der ''Constitution''-Klasse der ersten Generation als die modernsten der Sternenflotte. 2257 kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike schwer beschädigt wird. miniatur|rechts|Eine Flotte Mk-II-Schiffe Aufgrund der Beschädigungen, die teilweise auch nur so stark sind, da die holografischen Kommunikationssysteme alles auf dem Schiff vernetzen, befielt Captain Pike, dass alle Holotechnologie aus dem Schiff herausgerissen und durch gewöhnliche Technologie ersetzt werden soll. Dies wird schließlich eine Standardprozedur bei der zukünftigen Umrüstung der MKI-Schiffe. Im gleichen Jahr beginnt die Sternenflotte mit der Umrüstung und dem Neubau weiterer MK2-Raumschiffe. Neben den technischen Neuerungen erhalten die Schiffe eine Reihe von kleineren äußerlich sichtbaren Modifikationen: Die Warpgondeln werden ausgetauscht, das Heck der Sekundärhülle wird verlängert, das Brückenmodul erweitert und unterhalb des Hauptdeflektors werden Erweiterungen angebracht. Nachdem die Sternenflotte die Constitution-Klasse bereits dreimal verbessert und mit technischen Neuerungen ausgestattet hat, beschließt man 2268, eine neue Baureihe der Klasse ins Leben zu rufen, die über einen verbesserten Warpantrieb und einen effizienteren Impulsantrieb verfügt. Mit der Entwicklung eines schlagkräftigeren Photonentorpedos in jenem Jahr, wird auch das Torpedoleitsystem von 12 Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse MK-III umgerüstet. In den neuen Schiffen des MK-IV-Typs plant die Sternenflotte gleich zu Beginn dieses neue System ein, doch es kommt nie zur Verwirklichung eines direkten Baus dieser Reihe. 2271 wird Harry Mudd im Rehabilitationszentrum der Sternenflotte über sein Wirken befragt und stellt mit starken Gefühlen der Abneigung fest, dass seine Schmuggelaktivitäten zu großen Teilen aufgrund dieser Klasse oftmals fehlschlugen. Zwischen den Jahren 2268 und 2273 werden nur drei Schiffe zum MK-IV-Typ umgerüstet: Die [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1720)|USS Saratoga]] (ursprünglich ein Schiff des MK-II-Typs), [[USS Kitty Hawk (NCC-1754)|USS Kitty Hawk]] (ursprünglich ein Schiff des MK-III-Typs) und die [[USS El Dorado (NCC-1724)|USS El Dorado]] (ursprünglich ein Schiff des MK-II-Typs). 2274 - 2312: Größte Umrüstungswelle Mit Beginn der 2270er Jahre beschließt man sämtliche Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschiedenen Ausbaustufen angehören, ein totales Retrofit zu unterziehen und so wieder zu vereinheitlichen. Das erste Schiff, welches diesen komplett Umbau erhält ist die USS Enterprise, weswegen diese Subklasse auch Enterprise-Klasse genannt wird. [[Datei:Constitution Baureihen.jpg|miniatur|links|Die USS Enterprise (MK-V) wird Zeuge der Umrüstung der USS Endeavor (MK-III zu MK-V).]] Das Retrofit sieht einen kompletten Umbau des Schiffes vor, praktisch nichts bleibt von der alten Materie übrig. Wie es Captain Willard Decker erklärt, handelt es sich nach den Umbau um ein komplett neues Schiff. Neben massiven Veränderungen im Deckplan, werden auch die Pylonen und die Warpgondeln verändert. Eines der letzten Schiffe, das zur Umrüstung heran gezogen wird, entstammt der MK-III-Baureihe und ist die [[USS Endeavor (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavor]]. Ihre Umrüstung wird in den 2270ern von der Crew der bereits umgerüsteten [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] begutachtet. Spätestens 2274 sind sämtliche Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse auf MK-V-Stand. Diese Ausbaustufe ist die letzte Stufe der Constitution-Klasse und wird bis zur Außerdienststellung der Schiffe beibehalten, einzig die Waffen werden noch verändert. Obwohl Schiffe dieser Klasse in der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts größtenteils außer Dienst gestellt sind, bleiben dennoch einzelne Schiffe weiterhin aktiv. Mindestens ein Schiff wird bei Wolf 359 zerstört. Ein weiteres Schiff, die [[USS Centurion|USS Centurion]], ist in der Tenara-Krise verwickelt und wird anschliesend vom abtrünnigen Sternenflottenoffizier Marcus Volcinius entführt. Während des Dominion-Kriegs beteiligen sich mehrere Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse an der Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9 vom Dominion, und mindestens 4 Schiffe gehören zum Aufgebot der Sternenflotte gegen die Borg-Sphäre bei der Rückkehr der ''Voyager''. Nach dem verlustreichen Dominion-Krieg und der verheerenden Borginvasion von 2381, bei der große Teile der Flotte vernichtet werden, liegt die Sternenflotte am Boden und zeigt sich kaum noch Handlungsfähig. Mit der kurz darauf aufziehenden Bedrohung durch den Typhon-Pakt beginnt die Sternenflotte, möglichst viele stillgelegte Schiffe wieder in Dienst zu stellen, darunter vermutlich auch Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse. Externe Links * *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/starfleet_ships1.htm Constitution-Klasse auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/constitution1.htm Constitution-Klasse (Gallerie) auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/constitution-refit.htm Das Enterprise-Refit von 2271 auf Ex-Astris] *Raumschiffe in TOS und TOS Remastered auf Ex-Astris *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/ship_classes.htm Starship-Klasse-Ungereimtheiten auf Ex-Astris] *Spotting the Ships from the Star Fleet Technical Manual auf Ex-Astris *[http://www.startrek.com/database_article/constitution-class-starship Constitution-Klasse-Raumschiff auf startrek.com] *[http://www.startrek.com/database_article/constitution-class-refit Constitution-Klasse-Refit auf startrek.com] Referenzen }} en:Constitution class ja:コンスティチューション級 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse Kategorie:Schwerer Kreuzer Kategorie:Forschungskreuzer Kategorie:Sternenkreuzer Kategorie:Schlachtkreuzer Kategorie:Forschungsschiff Kategorie:Raumschiff der Constitution-Klasse